Auror mestre, auror aluno HIATUS
by Alyson1Weasley1Riddle
Summary: Moody ensinou a Tonks tudo que ela sabe hoje. Ela o ensinou a amar.OneShot


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os personagens da série pertencem à JK Rowling e afiliados. Não ganho nada para escrever esta estória, apenas um review fofinho se você quiser deixar um para mim...**

**Avisos: Não possuo Beta. Possíveis erros de português.****

* * *

**

**Por trás daquele olho mágico, daquelas cicatrizes e daquela pose de durão havia um homem bom. Um homem bom que havia se apaixonado por uma ninfa.**

Moody andou de um lado para o outro apreensivo. Já fazia algumas horas que ele despachara a coruja para o apartamento de Tonks, e até agora não havia recebido nenhuma resposta. Ele consultou o relógio de pulso mais uma vez. Sabia que a jovem havia ido para uma patrulha noturna ao ministério e esperava que estivesse tudo bem_. Não é possível que ela não tenha voltado ainda! Por Merlin se algo aconteceu..._

"E ai Moody, beleza?" Uma mão tocou os ombros do auror fazendo-o quase cair para trás.

"Nymphadora! Como você chegou aqui, sem que eu a visse?" Moody perguntou recompondo-se do susto.

"Três coisas erradas na sua frase, Moody: Primeiro, meu nome é TONKS" A jovem de cabelos rosa-chiclete andou até uma poltrona velha e extremamente cansada jogou-se nela, ficando de costas para Moody. "Segundo, eu vim pela Rede de Flu, e terceiro, como você não me viu chegando com esse seu olho mágico?" Tonks tinha o costume de fazer aquelas brincadeiras com o professor, mas sua voz saiu amarga naquela vez.

Moody ficou alguns segundos pensando no que dizer para Tonks, que falada de forma surpreendentemente rápida.

"Deixa pra lá, Moody!" A jovem disse levantando-se e postando-se em frente ao auror muito próxima a ele "Para quê você me mandou aquela coruja? Eu estava com o Remus, sabe..."

Moody encarou os olhos negros da jovem por alguns segundos antes de dizer qualquer coisa. A idéia de ter interrompido Tonks e Lupin juntos fazendo-se sabe lá o quê, o fez sorrir inconscientemente.

"Eu não pedi para você vir até aqui, Nymphadora Tonks. Você veio porque quis. Apenas pedi para dar uma resposta pela coruja, que, aliás, eu mandei há horas... Achei que você ainda estava fazendo a patrulha no ministério e fiquei preocupado com a demora."

Tonks fez um bico de criança mimada e olhando para as próprias unhas sentou-se no chão de forma inesperada parecendo extremamente aborrecida.

"Foi mal Moody. Eu realmente estava no patrulhamento, sabe? Voltei para casa ainda a pouco, e quando vi sua carta achei melhor vir para cá, te responder pessoalmente. Eu estava conversando com o Lupin... Ah droga a quem estou querendo enganar! Eu sou uma idiota mesmo!" Tonks bateu a mão na testa duas vezes. "Moody eu quero morrer!" Os olhos da moça começaram a lacrimejar.

Moody encarou a jovem por cima, o olho mágico escondido por trás de uma mecha grisalha de cabelo.

"Er... Tonks?" Moody sentou-se ao lado do auror moça, um pouco desajeitado, ele não estava acostumado a pessoas chorando ao seu lado, muito menos jovens chorosas. (O que, aliás, não fazia nem um pouco o estilo de Tonks) Ela segurava as pernas dobradas firmemente. A testa estava encostada nos joelhos e o rosto escondido, de modo que apenas seus cabelos rosa-chiclete ficavam evidentes.

"Não Moody, não... Eu não consigo mais fazer isso! Eu não quero mais fazer patrulhas ao lado dele..." A voz de Tonks saiu abafada.

"Nymph... Digo Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks..." Moody definitivamente não tinha jeito para confortar alguém, muito menos uma mulher. "Olha Tonks. Eu não sei direito porque você está desse jeito, nem quero saber, mas você devia saber que um auror não fica chorando por aí à toa. Você é uma das melhores alunas que eu tive, está me dizendo que não quer fazer uma patrulha para a Ordem porque um idiota fica te cantando-"

"Moody!" Tonks levantou o rosto, os olhos visivelmente vermelhos. "E-ele não é um idiota." Ela deixou escapar um soluço. "E se você quer saber, ele me deu o fora mais uma vez depois de eu insistir pela milésima vez. Ele disse que eu não devia misturar as coisas, que ele era apenas meu colega e que eu era muito jovem para ele. Eu tive que vir pra cá, pedir um conselho seu, mas, por favor, não fale mal dele. Eu sei que você é o único que me entende..."

Moody não falou nada. Tonks voltou a esconder o rosto e começou a chorar baixinho. Aquela cena deixava Moody extremamente desconfortável. Se por um lado ele se sentia lisonjeado por ter sido escolhido pela moça para um desabafo por outro se sentia um inútil. Ela o procurava apenas para pedir conselhos, ele não era nada mais que um guia, um mentor.

Lupin devia ser o homem mais idiota do mundo para recusar uma moça como a Tonks. Ela era divertida, inteligente, corajosa, companheira, dedicada... _Desde quando sua aluna mais desastrada adquirira tantas qualidades?! _Tonks era muito desastrada sim, mas ela possuía muitas qualidades; era uma pessoa magnífica. Sabia ser tão meiga e carinhosa quanto quisesse.

* * *

"_Onde é que machucou Moody?" Nymphadora se aproximou da mão do auror "Eu não devia ter mirado o feitiço em você..."_

"_Claro que devia ter mirado em mim! Eu estou fazendo o papel de inimigo não? Você espera atacar um comensal de que forma? Com flores?"_

"_Ai Moody, ta bom! Já entendi... Você espera aqui então, eu vou buscar uma coisa para colocar nessa ferida." Tonks saiu apressada e voltou com um chumaço de algodão e um vidrinho de remédio._

"_O que é isso, Nymphadora? Remédio trouxa?" Moody resmungou._

"_É sim, meu pai sempre tratava meus machucados assim quando eu era criança..."_

"_Isto é uma ferida mágica, não um... AI! Mas o que é isso?"_

"_Desculpe Moody. Eu me esqueci de avisar, esse remédio pode arder." Moody olhou para o ferimento, não parecia tão mal assim. Talvez o remédio trouxa não fosse de todo ruim. _

_Tonks levou as mãos de Moody próximas aos seus lábios._

"_O que você achar que vai-" Tonks assoprou de leve sobre a mão de Moody. _

"_Pronto" Ela disse sorrindo de forma maternal "Agora vai passar." _

_Moody olhou surpreso para a jovem. Ela sabia ser tão... Adulta. Quando queria era óbvio. Mas havia algo naquele sorriso de Tonks que ele não conseguia explicar. Pela primeira vez Moody via Tonks como ela realmente era, uma mulher._

* * *

"Nymphadora..." Moody chamou-a muito baixo, quase como se quisesse que ela não o escutasse. A jovem levantou o rosto e enxugou as lágrimas rapidamente. Observando o professor por alguns segundos ela disse por fim. 

"Eu sei o que você vai dizer Moody. E você tem razão. Eu não devo negligenciar as minhas tarefas por causa de-"

"Não, Nymphadora." Moody segurou o rosto da moça com uma das mãos, fazendo-a se assustar com o repentino ato de carinho que o professor demonstrava. "Você não sabe o que eu vou dizer."

Tonks fitou o homem com curiosidade, por um momento esqueceu que estivera chorando. "Moody você..."

"Quero que você saiba que eu entendo você. Pela primeira vez na vida eu sei o que é gostar de alguém e não ser correspondido." Tonks corou levemente, Moody não conseguia a olhar nos olhos, será que ele estava?... "Eu sei como é tentar se concentrar em alguma coisa pensando em uma pessoa..."

"Moody eu..." Mas a moça não conseguiu terminar de falar. O auror aproximou seu rosto ao dela e beijou-lhe a bochecha esquerda. O auror pareceu dar-se conta da própria reação e afastou-se de Tonks muito vermelho.

"Desculpe-me, Nymphadora! Eu jamais deveria ter feito uma coisa dessas, eu sou apenas seu-" Moody levantou-se e se afastou de Tonks como se tivesse alguma varíola de dragão ou algo assim.

"Não Moody." Tonks levantou-se. Ela estava realmente surpresa com o beijo que Moody havia lhe dado, no entanto ela podia sentir na pele o que o auror sentia – não era ela, afinal, que amava Lupin e não era correspondida? - durante quanto tempo Moody havia escondido seus sentimentos dela?

"Nymphadora isto foi um erro. Desculpe-me!" Moody virou o rosto. Ele era um velho tolo, como pudera tão feio beijá-la?

"Moody." Tonks disse em uma voz amável, ela segurou o ombro do bruxo, que se virou para olhá-la. Os rostos dos dois aurores estavam muito próximos agora. "Você só beijou o meu rosto. Está tudo bem. Somos amigos, certo? Mas por que não antes... Quero dizer, por que você nunca disse-"

"Por que eu sou um velho ridículo e você é apenas uma jovem, que por acaso já está apaixonada por outro homem!"

"Moody" Tonks esboçou um sorriso "Tudo o que eu sei eu devo a você. Você não é um velho ridículo. E mesmo que eu esteja apaixonado por outro eu sempre vou ter um lugar no meu coração para você; meu mestre, meu mentor e amigo. Não tem problema nenhum me beijar, tampouco dizer que gosta de mim. Moody. Sou eu, Tonks. Lembra?"

"Certo" O auror murmurou baixo, sem conseguir olhar nos olhos da bruxa. "Você tem razão. Não sou nenhum jovenzinho apaixonado. Eu realmente te ensinei tudo que sabe, não?"

Tonks deu uma gostosa gargalhada. - A gargalhada que Moody tanto adorava ouvir. – "Você é um convencido, Moody. Vamos para a sede da Ordem. Molly vai fazer um guisado de cordeiro, e depois desse choro todo me deu uma baita vontade de comer!" Moody balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Tonks aproveitou para dar um beijo rápido em seu rosto e sorrir descaradamente. Ele estava feliz. Havia feito Tonks parar de chorar para sorrir.


End file.
